From Norwegian patent 311733 (Trysil Maskin) such an apparatus provided for mounting at a vehicle, with a pressurized container receiving flowable substance from a storage container is known. The substance is conducted through a valve means with a throttle member facing the ground, with the axis perpendicular to the direction of movement. This valve means is connected to a secondary valve means arranged with the axis parallel to the outlet slot of a cylindrical bushing member, which connects an inlet slot from the pressurized container with the outlet slot at the valve means. This apparatus is operating satisfying at normal deposition of longitudinal stripes on road surface, but it is not suitable for deposition of design and not for controlled deposition of markings with improved reflexive properties for wet markings and for substances needing heating.
From Norwegian patent 316123 (Trysil Maskin) an apparatus is known, which is suitable for mounting on or integrating in a vehicle, with a pressurized container receiving a flowable substance from a storage container, which substance is conducted through a valve means with a series of computer controlled, adjacent valve members being individually controllable. Although this apparatus allows the deposition of designed markings, the means for the control of the valve openings is not operating satisfying. A further drawback of this prior art apparatus is the risk for clogging of the valve opening, lacking means for managing this problem.